Thomas Dwayne
Thomas Dwayne is a character role-played by Dunrunnin12 Background Thomas is an investigator and vigilante also known as "The Owlman." As the Owlman he wears an owl mask and stalks people around the city. Although being Owlman by night, Thomas has begun to work at creating a reputation as "The Narrator" so that the city will expect him less and less than a vigilante and more than an individual that sells a service to those within the city. History Thomas Dwayne spent most of his young life dreaming of a being a surgeon. He had plans on saving lives through the actions of his hands, of fixing those who were broken, and had never imagined his life being any different from that. Halfway through his residency, Thomas would meet a young Martha Kane; a surgical nurse who aided him in his first surgery. The two shared a dream; to heal the broken, and through this shared ambition the two began to regularly converse through the halls of the hospital and readily aid the other in their quest. After completing his residency, Thomas began to devote a significant amount of his personal life toward Martha. The two were regularly spotted dating throughout the city in their youth, visiting local restaurants, theaters, zoos, exhibits, and whatever else caught their fancy. Inseparable as they were, it was no shock to their friends and family when they tied the knot. Martha Kane became Martha Dwayne, with help from his father; Damian Dwayne a technology mogul, they set about starting their life on the right foot. Their first child; Bruce Dwayne, would be born a few years into their marriage, and only shortly after Thomas' father gave them Dwayne Manor. Bruce favored Thomas; having the raven black hair and light sharp blue eyes of Dwayne family, as the boy grew the two of them became quite close, and Bruce shared in Thomas' fascination with bats. Six years after Bruce's birth, Thomas and Martha would happily welcome home another child; Thomas Dwayne, Jr. Two months after his birth, Damian Dwayne would pass away. Making Thomas wish he had named the boy after his own father, rather than listen to Martha who insisted on naming the boy after her beloved husband. Although named after his father, he looked more like his mother; light brown hair, dark blue eyes. However, this did not deter Thomas from doting on his newborn son. Seven years would pass, with the inheritance Thomas had acquired from the passing of his father, the Dwayne family began to live a very relaxed and luxury filled life. Martha became quite the socialite and instead of focusing on being a nurse, she turned to attempting to heal the broken by investing most of her time running different charities and events that would benefit those throughout the city at much larger scales. Thomas would continue to work as a surgeon and from to time invest in businesses that were upcoming to help those attempting to better the city get a more steady ground to build up from. The Dwayne family became quite known throughout Los Santos and seven years after the birth of Thomas Jr. the Dwayne family could hardly walk through Los Santos without being recognized and showered with praise. To celebrate Bruce's thirteenth birthday they allowed him to plan out the entire day for the family, at this point Thomas had retired from being a surgeon, and stayed home with his family full-time. Living off of the residual income he received from the multitude of businesses he had invested in. Bruce planned for the family to travel throughout the city, visiting some of his favorite places, and ending the night at the theater where they would watch a re-run of Blade, Thomas Jr. however being too young to watch the violence filled movie was taken by Martha to instead watch "A Bug's Life", once the two movies were over the family would reunite and head outside. Due to the lobby being full and the amount of people that were attempting to speak to Dwayne, a local police officer escorted them out the side exit leading to an alley that ran along the side of the Theater. Fun Facts * [[Marko Marrks|'Marko Marrks']]''' '''is his lackey and does his bidding Category:Characters Category:Male